Tudo acontece em um corredor
by Gemini Sakura
Summary: - Agora não pode reclamar de nada Kai-chan... - olhou para o baterista com um olhar predatório. - Não esqueça dos vizinhos... - Kai alertou, temendo aquele olhar. - Não se preocupe, não iremos fazer muito barulho..." / MiyavixKai / Yaoi , Lemon!


**N/A:** _Presente para May-chan!!_

Jogou-o contra a primeira parede que viu, assim que os últimos integrantes do the GazettE descerem as escadas, saindo do prédio, onde Kai morava. Começou a distribuir beijos quentes por todo o pescoço do baterista, passeando com as mãos por todo o peitoral, abdômen, coxas e parando no cós da calça de Kai. Este ficara estático, com os braços ao lado do corpo, apenas com a boca levemente aberta, por pura surpresa, os olhos um pouco arregalados e um fio de racionalidade indo-se ao espaço.

— Miyavi... Pa-para... Nós estamos no corredor... – o baterista tentava a todo o custo fazer com que o vocalista parasse de agarrá-lo em pleno corredor.

— Hm... Por que...?

— Por quê?! Que pergunta Miyavi! – Kai esquiva-se de um beijo para poder continuar – Porque estamos num local público!

— E...? Vai dizer que não é mais... Excitante...? Kai...-chan... – sussurrou no ouvido de Kai, fazendo-o se arrepiar. Kai não falou nada. Ficou fitando Miyavi numa mescla de expectativa e temor.

— Não vai falar nada, só ficar me olhando? – Miyavi aproximou sua boca da do baterista, quase as encostando – Não prefere mexer essa linda boca e essas habilidosas mãos? – falou provocante, descendo sua mão até o baixo ventre, já um tanto desperto de Kai. Este deixou um baixo gemido sair-lhe por entre a boca.

— Myv...

— O que foi Kai-chan? – perguntou o outro, aproximando-se da orelha do baterista e mordendo o lóbulo. – Não gosta? – Miyavi desceu sua boca para o pescoço de Kai, lambendo a região e mordendo de leve. Kai soltou um baixo gemido, o que fez com que Miyavi sorrisse.

— Eu sei que gosta. Não se oprima Kai-chan... – falou perto do ouvido de Kai e voltou novamente para o pescoço deste, sugando a pele.alou perto do ouvido de Kai e voltou novamente para o pescoço deste, sugando a pele com certa força.

Kai tentou afastar o cantor, mas não tinha força para isso, apenas deixou suas mãos apoiadas no peito do outro e gemeu mais uma vez ao sentir a língua de Miyavi circundando sua orelha e prendendo uma parte entre os dentes, sugando novamente.

— Isso Kai... Geme... Geme pra mim... - falou provocante, Miyavi e não deu tempo para o baterista falar ou fazer algo, apenas juntou os lábios, aprofundando imediatamente o beijo. Explorava a boca do outro com urgência, enroscando suas línguas numa dança sensual, tirando todo o fôlego de Kai, que acompanhava avidamente todos os movimentos daquela língua atrevida. A necessidade de respirar falou mais alto e separaram-se ofegantes.

Encararam-se por alguns segundos e Miyavi não conteve um baixo gemido ao sentir uma mão de Kai deslizar por seu abdômen, circundar por alguns instantes o cós de sua calça, desabotoá-la e abaixar vagarosamente, para não dizer torturantemente, o zíper. Com o auxilio da outra mão, deslizou a calça do mais alto até o chão. Afastou-o um pouco de si, desencostando-se da parede e colocou Miyavi contra a mesma. Abaixou-se. Os olhos de Kai ainda fixos nos do cantor, que já mordia levemente o lábio inferior, perto do piercing, em expectativa.

— Hn... Kai... - gemeu sem pudor algum o nome do outro ao sentir sua roupa íntima ter o mesmo destino que sua calça e sentindo uma mão de Kai massageando seu membro desperto.

— Shii... Apenas... - Kai olhou para Miyavi, que ainda o olhava - Fique quieto Miyavi-kun... - Kai fitou o membro do cantor, que deixou outro gemido escapar-lhe quando o baterista intensificou os movimentos em seu membro e passou a lamber a cabeça, circundando-a com a língua e colocando aquele pedaço na boca, sugando levemente e pouco a pouco colocando o restante na boca.

Começou movimentos lentos, mas que foram se intensificando aos poucos. Miyavi já não media o que falava muito menos o tom de sua voz e novamente esqueceu-se do local em que estavam, gemendo o nome do outro, alto.

Kai parou, recebendo uma reclamação de Miyavi. Levantou-se e encarou-o, mesmo sabendo que deveria estar muito vermelho.

— Miyavi... Estamos no meio do corredor... - falou em tom baixo.

Miyavi ficou olhando-o um tempo e vendo que não conseguiria mais nada por aí puxou suas roupas para cima, ajeitando-se.

— Tudo bem... Eu dou um jeito nisso... - sorriu maliciosamente, puxando apressadamente Kai pela mão até o apartamento deste. Abriu a porta rápido e quando ambos estavam dentro fechou a porta em um estrondo.

— Agora não pode reclamar de nada Kai-chan... - olhou para o baterista com um olhar predatório.

— Não esqueça dos vizinhos... - Kai alertou, temendo aquele olhar.

— Não se preocupe, não iremos fazer _muito_ barulho... – Miyavi, então, prensou, com certa força, Kai contra a parede. Este soltou uma leve exclamação de dor, devido à batida que suas costas deram.

Miyavi avançou na boca de Kai, sugando sua língua, vez que outra. O baterista não ficou para trás, mesmo com o susto momentâneo, correspondeu com a mesma intensidade, passando a língua propositalmente pelo piercing do outro e mordendo-lhe levemente o lábio inferior. O cantor, sem esperar mais, desceu uma de suas mãos até o baixo ventre de Kai, apertando levemente.

— Ahn... Miyavi...-kun... – Kai afastou as bocas para pegar ar. Estava mais ofegante do que antes e só ficou pior, pois Miyavi passou a beijar e sugar seu pescoço, distribuindo beijos por toda a extensão de pele descoberta, enquanto suas mãos já tratavam de retirar as roupas do baterista e explorar seu corpo.

— Miyv... – falou entre gemidos, quando viu sua blusa sair de seu corpo e ir parar em algum lugar desconhecido no momento por Kai.

— Hn...? – Miyavi continuando a descer os beijos, explorando a pele recém descoberta.

— Vamos... Hn... Quarto... – Kai mal conseguia falar e o cantor não estava ligando nenhum pouco, pois continuava a mordiscar a pele exposta de Kai e a estimulá-lo, mas agora por debaixo da boxer preta, que já estava tendo quase o mesmo destino que a blusa e a camiseta.

— Não... – foi a única resposta que Miyavi deu para Kai. Parou tudo o que fazia, apenas para puxar o baterista para o sofá da sala.

Durante o pequeno percurso Miyavi, com a ajuda de Kai, livrou-se de sua regata e das calças, ficando apenas com a boxer vermelha. Puxou então o moreno para si, colando os corpos e voltaram a se beijarem.

Sem pressa Miyavi deitou Kai no sofá e separou suas bocas apenas para voltar a beijar o pescoço do moreno em baixo de si. Continuou a descer os beijos até chegar perto do umbigo de Kai, circundando-o com a língua e colocando-a naquele pequeno orifício. Kai arfou, levando uma de suas mãos até os cabelos do outro, afagando-os. Miyavi subiu novamente, deixando um rastro de saliva onde passava. Chegou ao mamilo esquerdo de Kai, colocando-o na boca e mordeu-o levemente, sugando-o. Passou para o outro, sugando-o e mordendo-o ainda mais forte, sentiu o moreno se remexer um pouco e o peito deste subir e descer mais rápido. O cantor escutou um gemido contido e pôs-se a massagear, novamente, o membro rijo do outro, que gemeu mais alto.

Miyavi rapidamente livrou-se da última peça de roupa do companheiro e da sua própria, jogando-as em algum canto da sala. Kai totalmente rubro, com os olhos nublados de desejo, a boca entreaberta, a respiração mais descompassada, o coração batendo aceleradamente, encarava o outro. "Uma visão digna de um Deus Grego." – Miyavi pensou, comendo o baterista com os olhos, quase totalmente entregue ao desejo, com apenas um fio de racionalidade. Mas, esse pequeno fio foi-se ao escutar o outro chamando o seu nome com a voz carregada de desejo, totalmente sensual e rouca.

— Miyavi...-kun... O que foi?

O cantor esqueceu-se que algum dia teve o direito de pensar, pois não deu tempo para Kai fazer ou dizer nada, apenas avançou na boca deste, iniciando um beijo afoito, massageando a língua do outro, enroscando-as, tentando retirar todo o fôlego de Kai. O que adiantou. Pois ao partirem o beijo, o baterista ofegava muito. Afastou, com as mãos, um pouco o outro de si para pegar ar.

Miyavi deixou seus dedos deslizarem pelos lábios entreabertos do outro, contornando-os e em seguida adentrando aquela boca convidativa. Kai sugou-os, molhando-os o máximo que podia logo os dedos deixaram a boca deste.

— Você é lindo, Kai... - falou o mais alto enquanto introduzia um digito dentro do moreno, seguido por um segundo dígito.

— Hn... - Kai gemeu ao sentir sendo invadido pelos dedos do outro.

— Que bom que concorda... - falou perto do ouvido do outro enquanto preparava-o, logo adicionou um terceiro dígito, ouvindo Kai gemer mais alto. Retirou-os quando achou estar devidamente pronto. - Me avise qualquer coisa...

— H-Hai... - o mais baixo concordou.

Miyavi guiou seu membro até a entrada do outro, penetrando-o pouco a pouco. Fechou os olhos em êxtase. Escutava os gemidos baixos e contidos de Kai, apenas não parou, pois sabia que este falaria que estava tudo bem, mas estava preocupado, não podia negar. Quando se encontrou totalmente dentro do outro, deixou um baixo gemido escapar-lhe por entre os lábios. Abriu os olhos, sorriu de canto e depositou um beijo suave nos lábios do moreno, que estava com os olhos fechados fortemente, mordendo levemente o lábio inferior.

— Ta tudo bem Kai-chan? - falou com certa dificuldade, tentando a todo o custo não mover-se.

— Continue Miyavi... - Kai abriu os olhos, puxando-o mais para perto, num abraço. Enlaçou a cintura do outro com as pernas e pediu roucamente no ouvido do cantor - Onegai Miyavi-kun...

Miyavi então se pôs a se mover, lentamente, aumentando a velocidade pouco a pouco, as estocada começaram a ficar mais fortes e fundas, fazendo com que o baterista se agarrasse ainda mais a Miyavi, ambos falando coisas desconexas e algumas vezes conseguiam ter racionalidade suficiente para falarem juras de amor. Miyavi envolveu o membro de Kai com a mão, fazendo movimentos rápidos de vai e vem no mesmo.

— Hn...! Miyavi...! – os gemidos de Kai aumentaram e este nem sequer lembrava-se de que existiam vizinhos.

Miyavi continuou com as investidas, sentindo o membro do baterista pulsar. Foi mais fundo, acertando a próstata de Kai, ouvindo novamente o outro gemer alto, investiu novamente no mesmo ponto, mais algumas vezes e não demorou muito, para que sua mão ficasse melada pelo prazer do moreno em baixo de si. Investiu mais algumas vezes e tão logo chegou a seu ápice, derramando seu líquido dentro do outro.

Caiu cansado por cima do outro, não colocando todo seu peso em cima deste, descansando sua cabeça em cima do peito de Kai. Estavam ofegantes, com as respirações totalmente descompassadas e os corações acelerados. Ficaram por longos minutos parados, até que suas respirações voltassem ao normal. Kai sorriu docemente, elevando uma mão até os cabelos de Miyavi, acariciando-os e retirando alguns fios de sua bela face. Este olhou para o baterista, vendo o sorriso deste também sorriu, levantou-se um pouco e ficou frente a frente com Kai. Observou-o por um tempo, poderia continuar a olhá-lo, mas o baterista puxou-o para baixo, juntando suas bocas. E um beijo calmo foi iniciado. Separaram-se e Miyavi olhou-o de forma maliciosa.

— Teria sido mais interessante no corredor...

— Miyavi! – Kai deu um leve tapa no braço deste, tentando ficar bravo, mas um leve sorriso de canto formou-se em seus lábios.

— Eu sei que você queria... Quem sabe numa próxima vez Kai-chan...


End file.
